the_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrites
(NOTE:This is a fan gem type for the Cartoon Network show Steven Universe. Of course, all credits go to the SU Crew) (ANOTHER NOTE:If you wish to make a gem of this type... Please, go ahead and make the page! However, I request you don't edit this page and add them under 'Important ___ Gems.' I will review a page, and add it if I feel it is important enough to add) Pyrites are gems that were created under Pink Diamond's court before she was shattered; Under the same colony that the several Quartz soldiers were made from. By definition, they are, technically, a mistake. However, upon the Diamond's discovery of how useful these gems were, they decided to put their utility to use. Appearance Generally, Pyrites appear as moderately-sized gems, standing just above a Peridot with limb enhancers, and possess a broader build. However, despite their broad build, they're rather thin, making them ineffective as fighter gems. Pyrites commonly have a silverish-gold gem color, with a more-silver skin tone. Their hair color, if they possess any, is commonly the color of their "owner's" gem, as they are able to change said hair color on a whim. Their eyes are commonly white, with a dark grey or black pupil. Abilities Along with standard gem abilities (Summoning a gem weapon, retreating into their gem to heal, shapeshift, etc.), Pyrites have an assortment of abilities essential to themselves. Control of Energy Pyrites have the ability to move, control, and channel their own body's energy at will, at least, to a certain extent. This makes them useful when it comes to providing energy WITHOUT using resources. They can also channel this energy into a rather potent attack, though this drains them quite a bit Ability to "sense" Materials Pyrites, when put in front of a new planet, have the ability to sense the makeup of the ground, and as such, which materials that are used to create gems, are located, and where. This is especially useful when colonizing for SPECIFIC gems. Photosynthesis They regenerate their energy from merely being in the presence of electromagnetic rays (Provided said rays are non-ionizing). As such, they're used on colonies that have large, nearby stars as to maximize efficiency Looking "Pretty" Despite everything, since Pyrites are now rather rare, most noble gems are in possession of a Pyrite for aesthetics alone. History Pyrites were made at the same time of the Quartz soldiers. However, they were made completely on accident, as they were a byproduct of the Quartzes. While Yellow Diamond initially thought to shatter them, as they were in the same vein as the off-colors, Blue Diamond interjected. She saw that they had very few resources that they actually took up, as they needed nothing more than the leftovers from the Quartzes. As such, she found a way to make them into assets. The Pyrite's energy abilities were discovered rather quickly, as they were shown to be very volatile and dangerous from creation. However, after 10 minutes, they would have calmed down, and become stable again. Along with this, their material sensing abilities were discovered much sooner after. As such, the Pyrites that were in existence at the time were split in half. One half taught to pilot a homeworld ship and scout for planets that can be colonized, and the other half used for energy reasons. However, everything went downhill when the Crystal Gems appear. Due to the fact that now, MUCH more half of the Pyrites were being used for scouting planets, a large chunk of Pyrites either joined the Crystal Gems, crashed onto Earth unintentionally, or oddly got "lost" in space. As such, Pyrites then became more of a rarity than before, especially with the reduced, and eventually halted, production of Quartz soldiers upon Pink Diamond's shattering. As such, they are now a valued gem type, with a similar stigma to Pearls; That they are to be owned by the noble gems rather than rampant the be owned by every gem. Important Pyrite Gems. Pyrite Facet-0413, Cut 14G, alternatively "Yellow Pyrite." One of the few remaining Crystal Gems.